Ringabel's Secret
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Tiz wants to know why Ringabel keeps avoiding him and demands answers once he finds a drawing of him with a love note on the ground that slipped out of Ringabel's pocket. Tiz waits for Ringabel to enter his room alone then secrets are exposed. [RingabelxTiz] [Slight EdeaxAgnes] Rated M for sexual content and boy love.


Ringabel sighed coming inside his room yawning. He kicked off his boots and removed his gloves tossing them inside his closet stretching his arms in the air. He sat down on his bed pulling his journal out turning the pages of his drawings of Tiz. He smiled turning the pages remembering the places they traveled to and secretly stalking Tiz when he was alone in order to avoid suspicion and questioning. He loved Tiz but was afraid of confessing his feelings thinking Tiz would explode if he found out. He probably wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. Ringabel shook his head getting rid of the negative thoughts focusing his attention on his drawings of Tiz. After a while, he closed his journal placing it on his desk.

_Knock. Knock._

Ringabel gulped getting off his bed slowly walking towards his door hoping it wasn't Tiz. His heart starting beating rapidly as he reached out to grab the door knob his hand shaking violently as he placed his hand on the knob. The knocking on the door got louder telling Ringabel whoever was behind was getting impatient. He bit his lip and slowly turned the knob and pulled the door towards him stepping backwards. His eyes widened once he saw Tiz standing at the door way with a concerned look on his face. He had his arms crossed and was wearing his freelancer outfit. Ringabel looked down feeling his heart drop his hand still on the door knob. He swallowed hard and lifted up his gaze forcing himself to meet Tiz in the eye and let go of the door knob as he stepped back.

"Ringabel…" He started then took a step forward making Ringabel step backwards. "I want to talk-" Tiz shook his head. "No. I NEED to talk to you." He said as he stepped inside his room shutting the door by kicking it backwards harshly. He watched Ringabel pull a chair out and sat down unable to read his body language. Ringabel placed his hands together and had his head down. Tiz walked closer noticing Ringabel began to shake. "Ringabel, why do you keep avoiding me?" Tiz asked placing a hand on his chin.

"…!" Ringabel gulped lifting his gaze shyly. "...Eh!" He stood up out of his chair walking towards his window placing his hand on the wall his back facing Tiz. He had his head down again taking a deep breath. "I-I…just get distracted from women Tiz…" He lied and shut his eyes tight hoping Tiz would believe him but Tiz knew he was lying.

"Tell me…" He said crossing his arms. "Why are there drawings of me in your journal and descriptions saying you love me? If there is." He said staring directly at Ringabel's back.

"…Ugh!" Ringabel lifted his head pressing it against the wall of his room. How did Tiz know there were drawings of him in his journal? Ringabel felt his eyes becoming watery. He held back the tears not wanting to show any weakness. "There are no drawings of you in my journal." He lied again turning around pressing his back against the wall. He felt his face burning up as Tiz came closer looking into Ringabel's eyes.

"Explain this then?" Tiz reached into his bag pulling out a drawing of himself petting the sheep with a poetry description. "I saw this fall out of your back pocket when you ran away from me in Norende." Tiz handed the drawing to Ringabel who gulped. "Is it true you love me Ringabel?"

* * *

_Flashback._

Ringabel hid behind the hotel's building watching Tiz from far away petting the sheep again. He had his journal out drawing Tiz kneeling down while petting the sheep with a gorgeous smile on his face. Ringabel smiled and started writing poetry in his journal thinking he was well hidden.

"Hey Ringabel." Edea smirked making Ringabel jump his hand trembled and made a straight line over his drawing ruining it. He quickly ripped the drawing out of his journal putting it in his back pocket. Ringabel gulped quickly shutting his journal and slowly turned around seeing Edea with a wide smirk on her face. He put his journal in his back pocket. He felt sweat flowing down his face as he pressed his back against the building wall.

"Hey Edea…" He swallowed hard trying to act natural.

"Is there any particular reason why you're hiding behind here away from everyone else?" Edea asked slowly stepping closer studying Ringabel's face.

"I saw a woman but she punched my stomach and ran off once I started flirting with her." He lied.

Edea chuckled. "Ringabel, you're a terrible liar." She said pointing at his journal. "I know your secret about Tiz." She closed her eyes smiling.

"_Oh no_…" Ringabel sighed putting his head down his face growing sad he could feel his eyes becoming watery. "There's no secret." He tried to lie again.

"Ringabel, I know you love Tiz." She said opening her eyes placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you or think you're disgusting if that's what you're thinking in your mind. I actually find it cute that you love Tiz, lover boy." She said lifting Ringabel's chin up to look her in the eye. "…!" Her smile faded away once she saw tears flowing down Ringabel's face. She pulled her hand away. "Ringabel…"

"…!" Ringabel quickly wiped his eyes. "Its just…I-"

"There you two are!"

"…!" Ringabel recognized the voice and quickly ran away leaving Edea with a confused look not realizing his drawing dropped out of his pocket as he continued running around the corner bumping into nearby objects until he lost his balance falling on his stomach with a loud thud. Ringabel grunted but quickly got up and ran off again. Edea snickered shaking her head and looked down seeing the image on the ground but didn't bother picking it up. She'll let Tiz pick it up instead.

"Ringabel, wait!" Tiz shouted his arm reached out but was already too late. He stood there with his head down as a herd of sheep surrounded him. "I was going to ask if he wanted to pet the sheep."

"Him and I were talking about things." Edea said stretching her arms. She looked down seeing the sheep nuzzling against her legs encouraging her to pet them.

"Why does he keep avoiding me?" Tiz frowned bringing his hand to his chin. "Maybe I did something wrong to upset him."

"Don't worry Tiz. Ringabel isn't upset with you." She said walking past him then placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with him is up to you to find out." She said then walked off meeting with Agnes.

Tiz sighed walking around the corner of the building thinking what Edea meant. He shrugged it off thinking Ringabel saw another woman to flirt with. He stopped once he saw Ringabel's drawing on the ground. He picked it up his mouth slightly opened realizing this was a drawing of him petting the sheep from today. He turned the image over seeing a love poem about him. Tiz folded the drawing and put it in his pocket. Now he wants answers.

_End of flashback._

* * *

_"_Is it true Ringabel? Do you love me?" Tiz asked stepping closer making Ringabel move to a corner trapping him.

"Y-Yes…" He murmured feeling his eyes become watery. "I-I…I loved you since the day I first met you Tiz!" The tears trailed down his face. "I was afraid of telling you because…I thought you would hate me for being attracted to the same sex!" He cried covering his face.

Tiz stood there in shock from everything he heard. He moved closer pressing his body against Ringabel then placed his hands on Ringabel's hands removing them from his face seeing his eyes watery with his mouth slightly opened. Ringabel swallowed hard meeting eye to eye. He closed his eyes turning his head away thinking Tiz was going to harm him instead he felt a hand grab his chin turning his face to look into those eyes that were filled with joy and happiness. He used his thumbs to wipe away Ringabel's tears seeing a warm smile form on his face.

"I feel the same way too Ringabel." He said feeling arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer to his body than he already was. Tiz blushed resting his head on Ringabel's chest listening to his steady heart beat. Tiz moved his arms around Ringabel's back sighing. "The truth is, I love you too, Ringabel." He felt Ringabel tighten his grip on him. The two males stood there enjoying each others warmth in each others arms. Tiz felt Ringabel lean down to kiss the top of his head making him lift up his gaze meeting Ringabel's warm eyes. Both males smiled at each other their lips just inches away. Tiz moved forward pressing his lips against Ringabel's passionately. Ringabel gasped, but quickly melted into the kiss. Tiz bit back a moan as he was forcefully turned around being pinned against the wall. Before he had time to react, Ringabel grabbed a hold of his wrist and held them above his head evilly smirking. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks as he saw Ringabel's hand slipping under his shirt rubbing his soft flesh.

"R-Ringa-!" He silenced by a kiss. "Mph!" He could feel Ringabel's hand move higher gently pinching his erect nibbles making him gasp. He tried breaking free from Ringabel's grip but Ringabel held his wrist tighter.

"Uh! Nngh!" Tiz moaned as Ringabel trailed his hand down inside his trousers rubbing his fingers on Tiz's underwear. He tilted his head back hitting the wall but didn't care about the pain. He gasped feeling Ringabel slip his fingers under his underwear stroking his erection. His mouth opened breathing heavily his face turning all red.

"RINGABEL!" He gasped in pleasure moving his body violently making Ringabel lose his grip on his wrist. Tiz breathed heavily wrapping a leg around Ringabel's waist pulling their bodies closer to together his hands on Ringabel's shoulders. Ringabel happily obliged pressing their bodies tightly together. He removed his hand from Tiz's underwear sweat began flowing down his face from the heat of the fabric being rubbed together. His body began warming up. Ringabel hungrily mashed his lips against Tiz's again making him whimper. The poor thing didn't have time to catch his breath. Tiz felt a tongue circle around his lips requesting entry. He obliged opening his mouth letting the tongue enter his territory. He gripped Ringabel's shoulders battling over dominance as their bodies moved around raising the temperature making them want to burst out their tongues rubbing against each other. Ringabel desperately wanted to remove his clothes. The kiss was finally broken a trail of saliva linked between their lips. Both males panted heavily pressing their foreheads together.

"Tiz…I can't…" He breathed stepping back removing his shirt exposing his abdominal. He tossed it on the floor watching Tiz remove his shirt to. Ringabel got dangerously closer allowing Tiz to place his hands on his chest. He felt himself being picked up from the floor and found himself laying down on the silken bed sheets. He kicked off his boots and removed his gloves tossing them on the floor as he watched Ringabel remove his trousers along with his underwear.

"Tiz…" His voice was drenched into ecstasy as he climbed on top of his lover. He pressed his lips against him kissing him passionately. Tiz moved hands his down Ringabel's back running his fingertips down his smooth flesh sending shivers down Ringabel's spine. Ringabel grabbed the waistband of Tiz's trousers slowly pulling them down to his ankles along with his underwear. He tossed it to the floor and climbed on top of Tiz again. Now both completely naked their bodies grinding against each other; warmth on warmth skin on skin. Tiz wrapped his legs around Ringabel's waist brushing their naked bodies together their erections rubbing against each other creating a euphoria feeling moanings escaping from their mouths enjoying their desires. Ringabel sat up opening Tiz's legs he looked into his lover's eyes requesting permission to enter his entrance.

Tiz nodded. "My soul, my heart, and my body is yours Ringabel." He tilted his head back wincing in pain as Ringabel slicked three fingers inside him all at once. He scrunched the bed sheets his eyes shut tight with his teeth clenched together. He held back the tears feeling Ringabel scissoring his fingers inside him.

"Relax Tiz…" He said calmly leaning down kissing chest.

Tiz sighed in lust feeling Ringabel remove his fingers from his entrance. Ringabel moved closer positioning himself in between his legs. "I love you." He said before driving his full length inside.

"A-ah!" Tiz threw his head back from the intense pain he felt. He gasped, and bit back a scream.

Ringabel waited for Tiz to relax before pulling out. He hated seeing his lover in pain. Tiz wrapped his arms around Ringabel's neck pulling him down to his body. Both shared a long passionate kiss then pulled away panting. "I'm ready." Tiz whispered licking his lover's earlobe. Ringabel nodded then slowly pulled out then moved back in. Tiz closed his eyes feeling Ringabel trailing kisses over his neck. His hands clawing down Ringabel's back in pleasure. Ringabel clenched his teeth together feeling Tiz's muscles tightening around his member. He bit his lip to prevent from moaning. Tiz began to feel bored from the speed.

"Go faster, please…" He breathed digging his nails into Ringabel's back in pleasure.

Ringabel eagerly agreed and began pacing himself faster making the bed slightly shift. Tiz began to pant, moaning as his lover began delving deeper into his body. He wrapped his legs around Ringabel's waist pulling him deeper into his body. He lightly moaned his lover's name making him pick up his pace. Sweat flowed down Ringabel's shoulders and he panted in satisfaction. He needed to release. Thrusting went harder, faster, and deeper. He aimed his thrust trying to hit that sweet spot. Tiz knew what he was trying to do and moaned louder in his ear spreading his legs more allowing Ringabel more room making him hit his target. Tiz's screamed Ringabel's clawing his nails into Ringabel's back making him slightly bleed. Ringabel gave one last hard thrust screaming out his lover's name before releasing deeply inside him. Tiz let himself go his seed hitting Ringabel's chest. Ringabel collapsed breathing heavily. Tiz's body trembled, his length body covered in sweat. Ringabel slowly pulled himself out ravishing his lover with kisses. He got off Tiz laying on his side looking into his lover's eyes. Tiz moved on his side snuggling closer to his lover and slowly closed his eyes. Ringabel wrapped his arms around him kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Tiz."

"I love you too, Ringabel."

Ringabel pulled the covers over them and drifted off to sleep holding his lover in his arms.

* * *

"Is it over?" Agnes said dropping her cards on the floor and stood up. "That was really loud..."

"Why can't you and I be like that Agnes?" Edea said dropping the cards on the floor and stood up facing Agnes.

"W-we're only friends! And it's un-!" She stopped talking once she saw Edea evilly grinning stepping closer.

"If you say unacceptable, I'm going to tackle you." Edea said smirking as Agnes slowly stepped back in return sweating.

"As I was saying, it's unacceptable!" Agnes huffed closing her eyes and crossed her arms.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! EVERYTHING IS UNACCEPTABLE TO YOU!" Edea yelled her face steaming up red. "Love is love you hot woman!"

"Yelling at me is un-" Edea cut off Agnes by grabbing her by the shoulders pressing her body against her evilly grinning.

"Shut up and kiss me you sexy woman!" Edea tackled Agnes to the bed ravishing her with kisses.

* * *

Authors Note: My first yaoi lemon. Кто-то...ударил меня... *бледный*

I'm still wondering why it's called "lemon."


End file.
